


LOVELY WORDS

by secret_look



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Yoo Youngjae, M/M, Poetry, Student Yoo Youngjae, Teacher Jung Daehyun, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_look/pseuds/secret_look
Summary: Youngjae es un chico de universidad enamorado de su profesor de literatura Daehyun, quien no tiene vergüenza de alabar su belleza delante de toda la clase.... y algo más a espaldas de ella
Relationships: Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae
Collections: KOREAN POP STARS





	LOVELY WORDS

Estaba cansado, realmente agotado, al igual que todos los días cuando íbamos por la cuarta hora. La ventaja de una universidad es que no estás todo el día como en el colegio o el instituto, tal vez vas tres horas o una hora... depende del día, hoy era viernes y en este final de semana yo tenía cuatro horas de clase por la noche, y yo llevo muy mal eso de llegar tarde a casa porque dormir es mi mayor amor. Bueno, eso es mentira, mi mayor amor es mi profesor de literatura, el señor Jung Daehyun, un auténtico bombón intelectual que solo me saca cuatro años, ¿qué?, ¿eh? Seguro que ya estabais juzgándome.

-Venga Youngjae-rió Himchan sacudiéndome- Alégrate, ya solo queda una hora... y es literatura, uhhh, creo que voy a ir a por un cubo para tus babas por el señor Jung

-¿Qué? No digas gilipollezes Himchan- me quejé- Yo no babeo

-Ya, sí, claro, lo que tú digas cariño

Himchan cerró mi boca cuando iba a insultarle y dejó un pequeño beso en la punta de mi nariz.

-Señorito Kim- se escuchó en la clase- Le agradecería que guardara sus muestras de amor para la intimidad, o bien, me escribe unos versos sobre cuanto ama al señorito Yoo

-Eso es corto señor Jung- sonrió Himchan

Youngjae es un coñazo

Pero tiene cara de bizcochazo

Yo querer no le quiero

Pero por culpa de su madre, si no le cuido, muero

Toda la clase estalló en risas, la verdad es que había sido ingenioso pero era ofensivo para mí, además de ridiculizante, mis mejillas se colearon y, en un acto de rabia, froté mi nariz para retirar su asqueroso beso, sentí sus manos espachurrar mi cara, las retiré de un golpetazo y fue a sentarse en su sitio un par de filas más arriba. Cuando todos estábamos calmados, el señor Jung dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y encendió el proyector, la clase empezó y casi todos se durmieron, menos yo, mis ojos se hicieron más grandes de lo normal y no pude evitar mirarlo como si fuera un criajo mirando a Peter Pan.

*_* *_* *_* *_*

La hora pasó rápido hablando sobre el Renacimiento, sus autores, los tópicos, etc. Al señor Jung le gustaba enfocarse en distintos países, ya sabéis, un día nos fijamos en Inglaterra y hablamos sobre Shakespeare, otro día sobre Italia y hablamos de Jacopo Sannazzaro... pero hoy hablábamos de España, de esos grandes autores como Cervantes, Góngora, Quevedo o Lope de Vega.

-Bien, entonces, el ideal de belleza renacentista, era la mujer pálida, de cabello rubio, por lo general ojos azules y labios muy rosados- describió- Lo que significa que para ellos nosotros somos más feos que Picio

Todos comenzaron a reírse y realmente me sorprendió el ver que estaban despiertos, el señor Jung sonrió ligeramente por haber logrado captar su atención.

-Para que veáis un ejemplo, os leeré un soneto de Garcilaso de la Vega

Toda la clase se sobresaltó, nosotros no sabíamos español, mucho menos el antiguo, el señor Jung comenzó a reírse, sus ojos desaparecieron y pudimos ver todos sus dientes, unas pequeñas arruguitas aparecieron en su nariz, y con un suspiro no pude pensar nada salvo "es adorable".

-Tranquilos, por favor- rió- No lo voy a leer en español, es verdad que perderemos la belleza de la rima, pero veremos los tópicos

Suspiraron de alivio y yo de amor, caminó hasta detrás de su mesa y abrió su cartera, cogió un libro que tenía por título "Españoles en Coreano", abrió la tapa y buscó en el índice, movió bastantes hojas hacia delante hasta que se paró en seco, lamió sus labios con lentitud y mis ojos siguieron a su lengua, sus labios se partieron y comenzó a hablar, pero no leyó el poema.

-Puesto que el señorito Yoo ha sido el único que ha prestado atención toda la hora- dijo con lentitud y todos se avergonzaron por haber sido pillados- Y antes ha sido tan rítmica e ingeniosamente insultado, estos versos se los dedico a usted, siento que se refieran a una mujer pero la belleza de la palabra se mantiene sin importar quien escuche

Escrito está en mi alma vuestro gesto,

y cuanto yo escribir de vos deseo;

vos solo lo escribisteis, yo lo leo

tan solo, que aun de vos me guardo en esto.

El señor Jung leía lentamente, cada palabra perfectamente vocalizada por sus hermosos labios, su voz inundaba mis oídos y nublaba mi mente por su tono dulce, ¿era realmente necesario que la leyera como si se lo dijera a su amada?

En esto estoy y estaré siempre puesto;

que aunque no cabe en mí cuanto en vos veo,

de tanto bien lo que no entiendo creo,

tomando ya la fe por presupuesto.

Dejó de pasear por la clase y se sentó ligeramente en su mesa, justo enfrente de mí, una de las pocas ventajas de sentarse en la primera fila, de vez en cuando, entre verso y verso, su lengua humedecía delicadamente sus labios.

Yo no nací sino para quereros;

mi alma os ha cortado a su medida;

por hábito del alma mismo os quiero.

Mantenía el libro abierto pero dejó de leerlo, sus ojos se alzaron y capturaron mi intensa mirada, pero su gesto no cambió ni un ápice, me miró directamente sin temor ninguno y recitó los últimos versos de memoria.

Cuanto tengo confieso yo deberos;

por vos nací, por vos tengo la vida,

por vos he de morir, y por vos muero.

Podía sentir las miradas de Himchan y media clase clavadas en mi nuca pero no me importaba en absoluto, mi piel estaba erizada y los escalofríos aun corrían por mi espalda, su mirada no se apartaba de mí y, aunque su voz ya no estaba, continuaba resonando en mis oídos.

-Bien, ya es la hora, el próximo día trabajaremos un comentario de texto sobre la España renacentista así que venid preparados-sonrió- Nos vemos el martes

Todos se levantaron rápidamente y sucedió la rutina de siempre, chicos lanzando bolas de papel y quejándose de cualquier chorrada mientras que las chicas iban totalmente llenas de vergüenza a hacerle algún cumplido al profesor para que este al final prometiera dedicarle un poema a alguna de ella la próxima vez, Himchan se acercó a mí y con una sola mirada me lo preguntó todo, al igual que yo, con una sola mirada, lo respondí todo.

La clase estuvo pronto vacía, el señor Jung guardaba sus cosas en la cartera lentamente, yo permanecía mirándole acostado sobre la mesa.

-Aunque esté de espaldas y estés muy quieto, sé que estás ahí

-Aún sigo petrificado, Garcilaso es realmente.... ¿arrollador?

-Arrollador

-Sí, me refiero a que sus palabras llegan a lo profundo de ti y te arrollan porque son tan amorosas

Él se giró y me miró, su sonrisa hizo presencia y volvieron a desaparecer sus ojos, caminó hasta mi lentamente y me miró con dulzura, sacudió mi jersey y luego mi pelo.

-De verdad, te ves realmente arrollado, parece que te hubiera pasado un coche por encima

Volvió a su mesa y cogió su cartera, extendió su mano y supe que lo había logrado, me levanté de un salto y colé la mochila por mis hombros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, corrí a su lado y caminamos juntos hacia su despacho. Cuando llegamos a la puerta sentí los familiares escalofríos al ver su nombre pintado en el cristal, era algo era excitante que te recordaran que era el profesor pero también era relajante el recordar que solo tiene cuatro años más cuando le miro, aish, me sentiría asqueado si me hubiera enamorado de un viejo.

-Después de tanto tiempo me sigue impresionando que usted solo me saque cuatro años

-Bueno, fui el mejor de mi promoción y la Universidad no tuvo problema ninguno en darme el puesto aunque acabara de salir de ella

La puerta se abrió y entramos dentro, su cartera cayó sobre su mesa y mi mochila al suelo, el pestillo se cerró y pronto sentí sus manos envolviendo las mías.

-Se lo merece, su mente debe ser considerada una obra de arte por los expertos

-Tú- susurró- Tú eres una obra de arte, jamás he visto cosa más bella

Su nariz se hundió en mi cuello y en ese instante me sentí vacío, sus caricias eran lentas y rozaban los puntos que él sabía que eran sensibles, porque esta no era la primera vez.

-No, no- suspiré- Ahora no, no aquí señor Jung

-De verdad, odio cuando me llamas así mientras te toco-rió- me haces sentir un viejo verde

-No es por viejo, es por respeto-sentencié- Aún estamos en la Universidad y en horario

El señor Jung se separó de mí y volvió a su mesa, se sentó en la silla para perderse entre un mar de papeles, yo le miraba fijamente comenzando a arrepentirme de ser así pero es que si nos pillan nos expulsan de la Universidad...jamás me lo perdonaría. Caminé hasta su mesa y me senté delante de él, me deslizó un pequeño papel y me entregó un bolígrafo, inspeccioné el papel, eran los deberes, cogí el bolígrafo junto con mi libro de literatura y poco a poco comencé a extraer datos para el comentario.

Sr.Jung miró una vez más su reloj, una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios, sujeté su muñeca para poder mirar la hora cuando vi que era ya el momento de cerrar las puertas, me levanté de un salto y capturé sus labios. Mis dedos se hundían en su pelo y mi boca hacia presión sobre la suya, él permanecía sentado mientras que yo estaba medio echado sobre la mesa intentando acercarme más a él, sus manos se apoyaron en mi pecho y con un poco de fuerza me separaron, mis ojos realizaron una expresión de asombro que se mezcló con una de dolor; él retiró el portátil, el teléfono y la lámpara de la mesa antes de quitar de un solo manotazo todo lo demás, yo miraba sus actos completamente impactado.

-¿A qué esperas cariño?- susurró mientras rodeaba la mesa y se ponía delante de mí

Miré una esquina de su despacho y vi una luz roja, el seguro ya estaba activado, lo que significa que todo el edificio estaba vacío, una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en mi rostro.

-Ya no espero a nada, Daehyun

Mis manos rodearon su cuello y me aproximé a él, mis labios le rozaron lentamente y sentí sus caricias en mi cintura, pronto pasó a ser un fuerte agarre y en pocos segundos me encontré siendo presionado contra la mesa por su cuerpo. Sus manos rodearon mis piernas y se cernieron alrededor de mis muslos para poder alzarme y sentarme sobre la mesa, rodeé su cintura y lo presioné más contra mí, sus manos recorrieron cada centímetro de mi espalda buscando mis puntos débiles por encima de mi camiseta, pero eso no parecía ser muy complaciente para él porque sus manos rápidamente se colaron por debajo de mi camiseta y rozaron mi piel, un suspiro se escapó de entre mis labios y él sonrió.

-¿Me has echado de menos?

-Mucho- suspiré- ¿Quién te manda a irte una semana a Japón?

-La Universidad

-Pues recuérdame que mañana vaya a visitar al rector

Sus dedos pillaron la tela de mi camiseta y la retiraron con rapidez e impaciencia, el aire caliente de su despacho cubrió mi piel pero cuando su lengua la recorrió todo se volvía frío, temblaba sin control por culpa de los escalofríos que su lengua me causaba, sus manos continuaban sobre mi espalda mientras que su boca se ocupaba de mi estómago, mis suspiros inundaban el lugar y sus dientes me pellizcaban cada vez que eran muy altos, empeorándolo todo, mis dedos se hundían en su pelo acariciándolo de forma estrepitosa.

Sus dientes comenzaron a dejar pequeñas marcas sobre mi pecho provocando que duros golpes de calor se cernieran sobre mí continuamente, sin poder aguantarlo un segundo más lo separé de mí y empecé a desatar su corbata, Daehyun me miraba pícaro y con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras tiraba su corbata al suelo y comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa, cuando su cuerpo estuvo al descubierto me tomé un par de minutos para contemplarlo con detenimiento.

-Debería haberme hecho estudiante de arte, te hubiera empleado como modelo

-¿Cómo Picasso, a lo abstracto?

-No- sonreí perfilando- te hubiera esculpido como los romanos, al dedillo y plenamente desnudo....Aunque hubiera suspendido por no querer entregar el trabajo

Daehyun comenzó a reírse y no pude resistirme más, mis labios besaron cada milímetro de la piel de su cuello y persiguieron su nuez, su risa se mezclaba con pequeños gruñidos mientras que sus dedos hacían presión sobre mi cadera, sin lugar a duda mañana tendría marcas, mis dientes comenzaron a mordisquear sus clavículas porque.... ¿qué digo?, es que sus clavículas son de toma pan y moja. Sentí como la presión se iba de mi cintura y su tacto descendía, de repente mis vaqueros parecían ser más anchos de lo normal, sus brazos alzaron mis cadera y la tela vaquera se deslizó por mis piernas hasta caer sobre sus pies en el suelo, al momento fue pateada y olvidada mientras sus dedos se colaban dentro de mis boxers, la respiración de ambos dejó de existir antes de alcanzar la mayor velocidad posible, yo no pensaba quedarme atrás, había estado muchas noches sin él como para ahora quedarme quieto, rápidamente desabroché sus pantalones y los empujé para que cayeran hasta los pies de Daehyun.

Justo en ese mismo instante sentí toda la ola de calor...abandonarme, sí, ya no sentía ansiedad o lujuria, ni siquiera deseo, mi pecho estaba totalmente calmado y ahora solo permanecía como una cálida brisa dentro de él, Daehyun me miró extrañado al estar tan quieto y sus manos sujetaron mi rostro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca-sonreí- Porque, ah, ya no siento lujuria cuando te miro

\- ¿Eso significa que te vas a levantar y te vas a ir con toda tu dignidad?

-Para nada, jamás haré tal cosa

Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros y los acariciaron con delicadeza, siempre le gustó esa parte de mi cuerpo, con muy poca fuerza empujó mi cuerpo tumbándome lentamente y pronto comprendí el mensaje, me giré para poder echarme a lo largo y él se sentó encima de mí, sus manos acariciaron mis boxers y los retiró con tranquilidad, entonces Daehyun se tumbó encima de mí (sin echar su peso al completo) y comenzó a besar mi pecho.

-Esto-susurré tirando de su ropa interior- Esto se va a ir fuera

Deslicé la tela por sus piernas cuando el alzó las caderas, luego los tiró fuera del alcance de mi vista, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en mi cara cuando sentí su plena desnudez y todo el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndome, pero en poco tiempo ese calor paso a mí al notar su miembro rozar con el mío, pequeños gemidos se escapaban de entre mis labios provocando una sonrisa de superioridad en los suyos. Daehyun deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de la mesa intentando encontrar un cajón, por fin lo encontró y lo abrió para coger el lubricante y la caja de preservativos, mi mirada incrédula debido al escondite arrancó una risa en él, pero confiaba en que había sido más inteligente de lo que parecía a primera vista.

Cogí el bote de sus manos y lo abrí, un liquidillo suave se deslizó por mis dedos, cogí la caja y rápidamente abrí uno, mis manos se apoderaron de su cadera antes de comenzar a masturbarle lentamente, Daehyun mordía sus labios como si allí pudiera encontrar el autocontrol que necesitaba en esos mismo instantes, empecé a aumentar la velocidad hasta que su miembro estuvo en su plenitud, entonces deslicé el preservativo sin que apenas lo notara cuando mi mano volvió a envolverle, continué tocándole mientras mi mano libre se encargaba de cubrirlo de lubricante.

-Parece que has practicado en mi ausencia-gimió roncamente

-La verdad es que no, pero he tenido mucho tiempo para imaginar cada uno de los polvos que me debes

Escuché un fuerte gruñido antes de sentir como mi espalda chocaba fuertemente contra la mesa, sus manos separaron mis piernas rápidamente, una de ellas envolvió mi miembro mientras que la otra ya comenzaba a dilatarme, quería que parara, quería decirle que no perdiera el tiempo y que me follara de una puñetera vez (lo siento, ya me estoy poniendo mal hablado), pero no podía, el placer que estaba recibiendo era demasiado grande como para poder hablar. Poco tiempo después su mano abandonó mi entrepierna y sus dedos salieron de mi interior, tenía los ojos casi en blanco por todo lo que acababa de suceder, pero aún podía mantener un poco de cordura, rodeé su cadera con mis piernas y sus manos envolvieron las mías sobre mi cabeza, sin poder esperar un segundo más, le ordené que lo hiciera de un solo tirón, Daehyun apretó mis manos y me penetró de una sola vez.

-Ahhh, joder-me quejé- Mierda

-¿Te ha dolido? Te ha dolido

-No, no es eso-jadeé-Es que no recordaba, no recordaba lo bien que se sentía

Daehyun comenzó a reírse, escondió su rostro en mi cuello y sentí su aliento sobre mi piel, su risa pareció contagiarse porque pronto yo también empecé a reírme.

-Pero no te quedes quieto, cacho tonto-reí

Él comenzó a moverse lentamente pero con fuerza, al principio seguíamos riéndonos, pero a los poco segundos ligeros jadeos sustituyeron nuestras carcajadas, mis manos apretaban las suyas con fuerza y mi lengua humedecía mis labios constantemente mientras él salía y entraba de mí tal y como me gustaba. Poco a poco la velocidad aumentó pero la fuerza no decayó, convirtiéndose en uno de los mayores placeres que jamás me había dado, aunque no voy a negar que el hecho de estar en su despacho lo hiciera más excitante, el saber que Daehyun trabajaría y hablaría con otros estudiantes en la mesa donde nos habíamos acostado....era extrañamente morboso.

Daehyun liberó mis manos y sujetó con fuerza el borde de la mesa cuando aumentó aún más la velocidad, mis uñas se clavaron con rabia en su espalda dejando marcas que durarían unos cuantos días y que sin duda le escocerían cuando recuperara la sesera, mis sentidos comenzaron a nublarse según entraba y salía de mi con más velocidad e incluso fuerza, de repente, sin previo aviso de la proximidad, golpeó mi próstata liberando el gemido más fuerte que yo jamás haya producido u oído.

-Así me gusta pequeño

-Hazlo...hazlo otra vez

Mantuvo la velocidad, la fuerza y el ángulo, mis gemidos se mezclaban con gritos que seguramente retumbarían por toda la Universidad, mis uñas arañaban con más fuerza su piel y él se agarraba con más fuerza a la mesa.

-Dae...Dae....Joder, me vengo hyung

Sentí una pequeña chispa en su piel, como si una mecha se hubiera prendido en su interior, el golpe que mi próstata recibió a continuación no tenía igual, un escalofrío acompañado de una corriente eléctrica sacudió mi cuerpo y me corrí manchando nuestros estómagos, mi interior se contrajo con fuerza debido al enorme orgasmo que estaba sufriendo y entonces pude sentir como Daehyun se corría a pesar de que por desgracia no podía sentirlo de primera mano. Me penetró un par de veces más antes de salir de mí y retirar el preservativo con cuidado, lo ató con delicadeza y me pareció ver que lo metía en una pequeña bolsita, pero mis sentidos estaban demasiado aturdidos.

-Ahhh, dios mío, eso ha sido intenso-suspiré

-Bueno, se nota que teníamos ganas

-Mira que eres tonto

Una pequeña risa se escapó de mi garganta antes de que Daehyun me envolviera con sus brazos, nunca me había percatado de lo grande que era su mesa.

-Te voy a decir algo, y espero que no te asustes

-Nada puede asustarme, a menos que vayas a decirme que tengo un fantasma detrás de mí

-Te quiero Youngjae-contestó rápidamente

Al escuchar su declaración me petrifiqué, y no por algo malo, sino porque me hacía demasiado feliz, pero parece ser que tardé demasiado en reaccionar y él comenzó a asustarse.

-No. No, no, no-le regañe rápidamente- Quita esa cara de pena ahora mismo hyung, yo también te quiero, demasiado tal vez

-Para mí, nunca será demasiado


End file.
